


28 Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While in holding in the Iron Shepard's holding cell, Nott is brought away.
Kudos: 33





	28 Minutes

Caleb glanced up at his cell mate. It was interesting being with here once again, although now was under much more serious pretenses. Where as before they had been thrown into a small town jail with sub-optimal security, being trapped in the Iron Shepard's prison was much more dangerous. He didn't know where the rest of the group was, only that he and Nott were roomed together. While he liked the rest of the group, he still knew if it went to far to got to Nott and to run with her. 

Down the hall he could hear heavy footsteps, and his heart rate elevated. Nott's pupils turned into slits and she bit her lip. Caleb didn't dare look down the hallway, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway because not before long their visitors had arrived outside the cell. Lorenzo himself was accompanied with two lower leveled guards. 

"Unlock the cage," Lorenzo said, his voice sending a shiver down his spine. One of the guards took out a key and began undoing the lock.

"What are you going to do? Kill us? We won't be of much servitude dead," Caleb deadpanned, glaring at the menacing figure. Lorenzo chuckled, his sickly sweet voice echoing down the hallway.

"That's a nice thought, but I'm really only interested in her," Lorenzo chuckled, his eyes sweeping over to Nott. Nott's eyes widened and she subconsciously moved backwards into the shadows. Caleb's chest felt cold.

"Wh-what do you want with her?" He asked, poorly masking his terror with controlled anger. He could stand being tortured, beaten and mocked, but the thought of someone treating Nott like that made his stomach sink. She didn't deserve to suffer.

One of the guards grabbed Nott by the arm and began pulling her out. She looked over to Caleb, her face full of such fear that Caleb felt like he would throw up. She didn't speak, but she looked desperate.

"You will not hurt her," He threatened, his voice threatening to break. The guards pulled Nott out fully and Lorenzo wrapped a large arm around her, pressing her arms to her torso and lifting her up. She struggled and kicked against his grasp. Caleb stood up, staring daggers at Lorenzo, who was only smiling at him.

"I assure you, she won't die as long as she plays nice. Anyway, I'm excited. I've never gotten to fuck a goblin before, and definitely not one so cute." Caleb stopped moving all together, and he was sure his heart stopped beating. The terror in his best friend's eyes were amplified even further, and her struggling got stronger. 

"N-no, no, no. P-please no- I," Nott stammered, her repressed body shaking like a leaf. "C-Caleb, I-" 

"Do not FUCKING touch her!" Caleb exploded. He tried to summon fire to his hands, but the dispel magic was still in effect. His blood broiled over at the thought of that terrible man violating his best friend. She looked so small compared to him, and her fighting was ineffectual. He cursed every swear he knew on that man as Lorenzo placed a kiss on the top of Nott's head. He could feel tears well up as Lorenzo left, bringing a squirming Nott with him. "You fucking pig! Do not touch her!"

He watched as Lorenzo retreated back down the hallway and out of view. The sounds of footsteps faded away and Caleb was left alone in the cell, wishing to any god that existed to help him save her. The thought of her going through something as horrible as rape made tears well to his eyes in frustration as he pounded the metal bars. His face was hot and his heart was pounding. He couldn't do anything to help her. He wished he were as brave and talented as she was so he could pick a lock. He sunk down onto the ground and pressed his face into his hands, trying so hard not to imagine what he was going to do to her.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lorenzo threw Nott onto the bed, and the second she hit solid ground she started to scramble away, her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. She had almost gotten off the bed before a large hand grabbed the nape of her neck and pushed her face into the mattress. 

"N-no, no. Please don't- I don't want-" She pleaded, tears already springing to her eyes. She couldn't see much, her face being pressed into a mattress, but she could feel Lorenzo's breath on her ear. 

"Now listen here, lil mis. I myself like a bit of a fight, but for you to come out of this without any broken bones I'm gonna need you to cooperate like a good girl," Lorenzo whispered into her ears. The threat coming out of this large, domineering man made Nott's breath catch in her throat. She was still whimpering, but she stopped moving knowing he had the leverage and she needed to wait for a better opportunity.

"Mmh, that's good. Be a good girl for me," He mumbled, his free had tracing down her back and to her pants. Without warning, two large hands grabbed her by the sides and flipped her onto her front where she could see Lorenzo leaning over her, a smirk across his face. Nott was willing to bet she had gone pale. "I know you can be good, so show me what you'e hiding under these rags."

A larger, devilish grin crossed his face and without warning Lorenzo ripped her shirt off entirely, exposing her pert breasts. Nott felt her face flush with humiliation, and instinctively she found herself squirming away. The hands restraining her pressed her down harder, and Lorenzo's eyes met hers. It was such a terrifying feeling, being singled out by him, especially knowing how much stronger he was than her.

A greedy hand rested on her breast before grabbing it. Nott let out a whine of protest before he started massaging her breast. She stopped moving. She needed to get out of there. She needed to run and find her friends before it got any worse. Before he-

Her train of thought was cut off as Lorenzo pulled away her pant in one fell swoop. She was left in nothing and her heart stopped.

Before she could rationalize her decision, Nott slipped out his grasp and off of the bed, hitting the floorboards hard. Her goblin instincts kicked in: Run, Fight, or Hide. She took off running heading for the door which she remembered he had stupidly left unlocked. She grasped the handle, but before she could pull, two greedy hands picked her up.

She cried out terrified as Lorenzo walked her back over to the bed. She writhed in his grasp, but her acrobatic abilities were dominated by his pure brute strength. Lorenzo sat down on the foot of the bed and set Nott down on his lap like a child. Two hands wrapped around her and grabbed at her breasts. Lorenzo leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What did I say about playin' nice?" His words sent a chill up her spine. As soon as she had time to comprehend that, a hand moved in between her legs and onto her clit. "Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you how I want, but first I want you to come for me."

With one hand on her breast, playing with her sensitive nipple, the other hand applied pressure the her clit sending a rush of warm pleasure into her stomach. She leaned over and let out an involuntary moan. She felt so ashamed with herself for feeling good while being violated. She couldn't tell what kind of mind games he was playing, saying he wasn't getting any pleasure out of this.

"You belong to me. Your body belongs to me. These moans are mine, and no one else's," He murmured into her ear as he rubbed her clit with his fingers, adding gradually more pleasure. Nott bucked into his hand against her better judgement, the rising feeling in her chest filling her with shame and embarrassment. The thought of this terrible man forcing her to cum twisted her stomach.

"Are you going to cum? I want you to cum on my hand." He murmured, increasing the pace. The pressure felt so good and she wanted so much to cum, but she still pushed to resist this violation.

"N-n-no. I d-don't w-w-want t-to," She sobbed, wanting to cum so badly. This was met with a warmth on her skin as Lorenzo left a deep hickey on her neck, turning a patch an even darker green. He used firm circles around her clit, hitting just the right areas every time. It felt so amazing.

"I want to prove a point," He told her, licking her neck. "Cum for me."

Whether it were from those words or coincidence, Nott came hard. Her orgasm rolled through her in waves of white heat. Her body shook as she came, being held firmly in place by the much larger man. As she came down from it, tears rolled down her cheek and she let out a wail.

"Good girl," Lorenzo purred, petting her hair as a faux show of comfort. Her body trembled from a mix of the orgasm, the fear, and the sobbing. Nott continued to cry as she was moved up as Lorenzo removed his own pants, exposing his comparably large cock. His dick was fully erect and already leaking with pre cum. 

Almost being puppeteered, Nott was sat down on his cock. Although her mind was hazy, she was still taken aback by the feeling of something so large entering her, and she let out a squeak. It was tight in her cunt and stung quite a bit.

Despite being forced to cum, the shock of being penetrated was still very much present. His hands on her waist, he held her still as he fucked into her, each thrust deeper than the last. He was so large compared to her compact form that each thrust hurt more and more. Every thrust moved deeper and deeper inside her, and upon looking down she could see a stomach bulge. Everything about this made her sick, but this was an mage that stuck inside her mind specifically. 

Lorenzo returned to leaving very prominent and noticeable hickeys high up on her neck. With a drop in her stomach, she could tell he was marking her so the others, so Caleb, would see. 

His thrusts sped up, each one hurting more. She whined and squirmed against him, but this only made him fuck her harder. Out of nowhere, the feeling of dirty lips pressed to skin was replaced with teeth as she felt Lorenzo bite into her as he came. He was deep inside her when he came, and his cum filled her. 

He slowly lifted Nott off his cock, which upon a glance still looked hard. His cum ran down her leg and all she could do was look on in horror. Her body shook as she lay there. She almost expected him to be done, as most men couldn't continue after cumming once. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to curl in somewhat. 

As she lay there, her fears were confirmed as Lorenzo flipped her onto her front, pulling her ass into the air. She felt him penetrate her once more, and all she could do was grip the sheets, her claws tearing into them. At some point, her mind simply slipped out, refusing to live in this all to real moment.

The next thing she knew, she was wearing a blanket and being dragged down a hallway, her limbs weak and her mind foggy. She was vaguely aware she was heading back to Caleb, and she should cover up, but everything hurt and she could only stay limp. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nott was gone for 28 minutes. 28 agonizing minutes. He couldn't hear what was going on, but still listened intently until he heard the sound of foot steps. He instantly look around the corner, and the sight broke his heart. 

Nott hung limp, although conscious, being dragged by two guards down the hallway. She was barely covered and he could see her right breast. Most disturbing were the marks on her neck; a collection of hickeys with one bite mark.

"Nein nein nein nein," He muttered, horrified as the two guards chucked Nott into the cell. Even in the poor lighting he could tell she had been crying. 

He fell to his knees in front of her and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her. Her eyes blinked up at him, and it almost seemed like she saw him. 

"Caleb?" Her voice was soft and weak and the instinct to protect hit Caleb like a bus. 

"Ja, I am here. You are okay. You are safe now," He told her in the most reassuring tone he could muster while crying. She closed her eyes and fell into him, passing out. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and silently swore to kill Lorenzo.


End file.
